


Spring

by luna_autumn



Series: Bagginshield Seasons [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bath Sex, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Hobbit Courting, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Smut, So many flowers, these two are too adorable, wildflowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_autumn/pseuds/luna_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield is tired of the weight and responsibility of being king. Bilbo never said goodbye to him after he reclaimed Erebor and so Thorin seeks him out hoping to be with him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! How are you all? I hope everything is alright. I have been so busy with life! The semester is over and I treated myself by going to Atlanta to see BAP with my best friend, so a lot was on my plate. (btw BAP WAS AMAZING!!) This is going to be a series and it's based on a prompt that I found while scrolling through tumblr. I mainly wrote this to those who are awaiting the next chapter of Eyeglasses because they have been so patient with me and I felt like they needed to read something while they're waiting for the next chapter (which I thank them immensely for and don't worry I'm still working on the next chapter!) This prompt/idea has been long on my mind and I hope you enjoy it (and won't mind how long it is).
> 
> I made the rating E just to be on the safe side cause there is smut in there, but most of the story is T.
> 
> Happy reading.
> 
> Prompt: http://bitchykanon.tumblr.com/post/142467040112/alkjira-bagginshield-in-spring-trying-to (that's my tumblr btw)

Prologue 

The city of Dale was slowly coming alive piece by piece from the help of both Men and Dwarves. Thorin was still healing from his wounds from the great battle that everyone had fought. He knows his mind should be with the fallen who had spilled blood due to his madness, but his mind was somewhere else, more specifically on someone. A someone who was fond of gardening and loved to read his books and look at his maps. A someone who had the biggest green eyes and gorgeous honey curls that were unruly. A someone who left without saying goodbye and remembered the last thing that someone had whispered to him, “ _The eagles are coming.”_   

That was all he could remember from his burglar before passing out. He woke up in the hospital tent; the thick smell of sharp herbs and ointment moped around the air. His chest was covered in fresh bandages. His eyes felt heavy and strained; his lips chapped and cracked. Breathing felt hard to do, each breath that he took was a struggle like his lungs were too tight to gather enough air. He felt as if someone was laying on his chest. Oin was treating his wound on his foot. The pain lasted for a few minutes as he was rubbing ointment on his flesh where Azog stabbed him. With what strength he could muster to speak he asked for Bilbo. 

“Oin. Where is he? I must speak with him...please.” Thorin pleaded. His voice was raspy and felt dry. Oin gave him a look and Thorin knew that Bilbo was already back to his books and his arm chair. He didn't even get to say goodbye or properly apologize to him. All those nasty things he said to him after what everything Bilbo had done for him, gone... he was gone and he was never going to come back. He put up with his stubbornness, his impatience and his lust for gold and the Arkenstone. Did he even take his fourteenth share?  

“You should rest sire,” Oin said, "you've had a long day and you need some rest your majesty." _Sire?_ _Majesty?_ _Since when did he call me sire_ _or majesty for that matter_ _?_ He wanted Oin to call him by his name, for Mahal's sake they fought together and traveled for an entire year to take back their homeland, he wanted to ask him where all this 'sire' and 'majesty' shit came from but Oin already left the tent leaving Thorin alone. His eyes were hurting so he closed them letting the darkness consume him.  

~ 

Soft. There was something soft next to him. His eyes fluttered open to see honey blonde curls tickling his face. Green eyes stared right back to his icy blue ones and he choked back a sob. He didn't know where they were; his surroundings looked murky and milky. Soft faded glittering lights surrounded them and the earth smelled sweet. From what his back could feel they were laying on grass, but it wasn't course and dried up, it was soft grass that had morning dew on each blade. He should be worried and wonder where he was but that didn't matter. All that mattered now was that Bilbo was there with him and he was smiling up at him. _Thank Mahal, he's not_ _upset_ _and he's alright._ Bilbo was curled up against him and his cheek resting on Thorin's shoulder.  

“Amrâlimê. You're here....thank Mahal you didn't leave yet.” Thorin caressed Bilbo's face and kissed his forehead. Bilbo's hair smelled like honeysuckle and warm flowers on a sunny spring day.  

“Why would I leave love?” 

“Because of the way I acted towards you... on the wall. I almost killed you! I dishonored your word and I betrayed you. Please forgive me.” 

“Oh my darling, it was the sickness that corrupted your mind, you know that right?” 

“Please. I need to hear you say that you forgive me...please ghivashel, please forgive me. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness but I fear that I might not live with myself knowing how badly I have hurt you.”  

Bilbo laughed at his silly dramatic apology. Oh. His laugh sounded so carefree and oh so wonderful. “You dwarves are so over dramatic, you know that? You need to sleep some more my foolish dwarf.” 

Thorin shook his head. _No. I don't want to sleep. I won't sleep if it means that I won't be able to see you._ “I don't want to sleep. You'll disappear if I do.” 

“Just close your eyes and sleep.” Bilbo whispered.  

~ 

Balin woke him up from his fitful slumber. Thorin wakes up to see that he's no longer inside the hospital tent but in his own chambers. He looked over and saw that Bilbo wasn't there. _Ah. So it was nothing but a dream._  

“Terribly sorry to wake you your highness but-” 

“Please don't call me that.” Thorin groans. First Oin now Balin? Ugh! Is this going to be ongoing throughout the rest of his reign? Having his friends and brothers who have fought along side with him in many battles calling him his excellency or his majesty? No! He won't stand for it. “I don't want my friends calling me by titles, I wish for them to call me by my name am I understood?” 

Balin gives him a short smile and nods. “I've come to tell you, whenever you are ready, Dain wishes to see you and-” 

“Are Fili and Kili alright?” 

“They're fine. Their mother is with them now and-” 

“Dis is here? Since when?” 

“She's been here for a few days. She's even come by to see you. Poor lass is running herself ragged.” 

“How long have I been asleep?!” Thorin exclaimed. 

“A couple of days. Your body needed its rest Thorin. About Dain-” 

“Not yet. I do not wish to see him.” _He's not the one I want to see. I want to see someone else, but he is long gone by now._ Balin sighed deeply and asked Thorin if he was hungry. His stomach growled in response leaving Thorin flushed from embarrassment. Balin hid his chuckle and left him while quietly closing the door. The room was deafening in its silence and it was almost overwhelming to hear nothing. He craved to hear Bilbo's voice throughout the room. It could be about anything. Anything at all. It could be about his mother's visit to Rivendell, despite how much he hates the Elves; or maybe something from his childhood. It could even be about flowers and how they're beautiful in the springtime. Anything! Thorin held back the tears knowing that Bilbo was never going to be next to him if he stayed as king. He just wanted to hear his laugh and quiet whispers...that was all he ever wanted. 

~ 

Once he was fully healed from his wounds he began to do his kingly duties, but his mind was always out of focus from his stacks of paper work and documents that needed to be signed and hours of meetings about trades and whatnot. His eyes were always dull and out of focus like something was plagued in his mind and he couldn't escape it. His mind had fully recovered from the dragon sickness, but he still stayed clear from the treasury just in case if the sickness still lingered around like a miasma.  

Months had passed. The kingdom was prospering and even the city of Dale was almost at her former glory as it was in the old days. After reclaiming Erebor and overcoming the dragon sickness Thorin thought it was best to not be king. He came by this decision while he was in a meeting. He couldn't remember what the meeting was about, most likely something about trades and goods, but all he could remember about the meeting was his decision to no longer be king. It was all the same really. It was always about trades, goods, money, money, money and more money! And oh so many problems! The miners needed this, this lord wants more land, my family has done this and that surely means that we deserve more of blah, blah, blah. But it always came down to money. Money became the root of every problem and Thorin was getting sick of it. Money, gold, diamonds, everything that had to deal with money was the root of everything. Money was cold and filled with greed and Thorin had had enough of it. He started to wonder why people couldn't be more like Bilbo? Someone who cared about home over everything else instead of money. 

As soon as the meeting was finished he asked for his messenger to gather the Company for an urgent meeting he had to discuss with them. He waited inside the meeting room patiently and thought carefully on what he was about to say to the Company about his early retirement. _Would they be ashamed of me? Would they think me weak if I retire so soon? Would they understand why I must leave?_ Thorin was about to find out soon enough because he heard the doors opened and a trail of heavy boots coming to sit down for this meeting.  

Everyone was accounted for and was seated. Thorin took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. 

“Is everything alright Uncle?” Fili asked.  

“No. There is something that I must tell you all.” Everyone had their undivided attention and were anticipating on what he was going to say. “I am denouncing myself as king.” 

Eyes widened and whispers were circling around the room. They all were thinking the same thing. Why would he do this? He came so far and has faced death countless times to salvage their mountain from the sinister dragon Smaug; it amazed them that he would give up his right as king. They all thought he wanted nothing but this, but it looked like their assumptions were wrong. 

“Uncle, you can't be serious? Surely you jest.” Kili said looking at his uncle with disbelief. 

“No. I am not jesting Kili. I'm being serious. I no longer can be king. I thought this is what I wanted, but it isn't. I don't want this. I would rather be a good man than a king.” 

“Thorin! You must not make such a hasty decision. Think this more thoroughly please.” Balin asserted. Thorin fought rolling his eyes. 

“I have. I have thought about this for many months now. Fili, you must take your place as king.” 

Fili blanched. He felt that he wasn't ready yet. He didn't think he was going to be king and so soon too.  

“U-Uncle...I don't know if I can or if I'm even ready!” 

“You've always been ready Fili. You've done well with the meetings and have excellent ideas to make the kingdom prosper even more so than it already is. You have your mother to be by your side in case you do feel lost with all of this. I cannot take this responsibility anymore. I've already taken back the mountain which is what I wanted most for my people. Now they are here and thriving, I cannot ask for more.” 

The Company continued to argue with Thorin telling him to be more reasonable with this huge decision. Kili defending his brother claiming that he needed more time to understand how to rule a kingdom and that it wasn't fair to put the crown on his head so suddenly. Balin trying to convince him to reconsider his decision while the others shouted and pleaded with Thorin to remain king because the kingdom had been doing so well with him seated on the throne. Soon the meeting turned into shouting and Thorin's headache from his previous engagement was rising again. He was about to silence them when someone among the Company yelled for them to be quiet. What shocked everyone was that the great shout came from quiet little Ori.  

Ori cleared his throat, “I-I know why you want to leave and I understand and I think that Thorin should do it.” 

“What?!” Dwalin roared. 

“Well if you know the reason then spit it out!” Gloin shouted. Ori suddenly became red in the face and looked at Thorin for permission.  

“Go ahead Ori, tell the Company why.” Thorin said calmly, he too was curious himself on what Ori assumed.  

“I-I-I know it's because of Master Baggins,” Ori began, “he... I've seen the way you've looked at him when we were on our quest and even after he left. I know you felt hurt when he didn't say goodbye. We all tried to convince him to stay until you woke up, but you know how he is. He quietly slipped away when he said goodbye to us; it's like Gandalf said, he's light on his feet,” Ori chuckled softly, everyone was looking at him with saddened eyes and Thorin felt a pang of pain in his chest, “I may be young and I may not understand what love truly is but I think you love him Thorin. You truly love him and it pains you to see that he's gone because...because I think he's your One.” 

Everyone quietly gasped and whispered amongst each other. Speaking about your One was no laughing matter; it was a serious discussion. The Company started to talk and they all realized now why Thorin had been so off throughout the entire months and why he secluded himself from the festivities and feasts. Everyone knew that if someone was separated from their One they would slowly wither away and become numb from the rest of the world. Thorin remained quiet and couldn't look at the Company in the eye.  

“Uncle. Is this true?” Fili asked with serious eyes. 

“Aye. It's true.” 

Fili looked dead straight into his uncle's eyes searching for any signs of hesitation or doubt, but he knew that this was Thorin. Thorin never hesitated or doubted himself. When Thorin meant something he truly means it and will do whatever he needed to do head on. Fili nodded to himself, “I'll do it.” 

“Fee! You can't-” 

“I will Kee and I must. If not now then when? I will not be responsible for uncle's pain. I will do it. I will become king of Erebor.” Fili rose from his seat and looked at everyone. They all looked at him and knew that he was being serious. He was no longer the mischievous young man he always acted, this was a king. The Company looked at Thorin maybe asking him to reconsider this hasty decision but they all understand that Thorin knew what was best for their people and for himself, so they all came to an agreement that Fili would be the new king. 

~ 

The coronation was quick and Thorin had to leave on the night of Fili's coronation if he wanted to be with Bilbo as soon as possible. The kingdom of course was suspicious on why Thorin's retirement was so soon. Gossip will surely spread like wildfire after he would be gone. The Company and Fili managed to escape the festivities for a few short hours to say farewell to Thorin. They all gave him gifts to give to Bilbo and some of the old timers even gave out a few “love advice” for Thorin on how to woo the hobbit, which only left him feeling hot and flushed. His pony was all packed up and was ready for his long travel.  

He was up on his pony but before he was about to set off Ori gave him a small book. 

“What is this?” 

“I think it might help you when you are ready to court him.” Ori blushed. Thorin felt himself blushing as well, but it was too dark outside for Ori tell if he was or not. He mumbled his thanks and went forth to the Shire to be with his One.  

~ 

Thorin had traveled far and wide to be with his burglar and he did make it to the Shire during a special holiday that was celebrated by the hobbits called Yuletide. Everyone had their best winter coats on and had decorated green wreaths with different colored ribbons and small fairy bells dangling on the edges. Children were running around giggling and throwing snowballs at each other, their thick scarves flying wildly in the air as they were running. Snow began to fall leaving the Shire in a white blanket of wet dust. It was so different from Erebor where the winter was harsh and blizzards were a normal thing, it was almost strange for Thorin to see winter so tame and calm and beautiful.  

Like what had happened before had happened again. He was hopelessly lost. He was so sure that he could find his way this time, but his sense of direction never failed to cease him. Everyone was going back into their smials for the weather was becoming too cold for the hobbits. Thorin was thinking of heading back to Bree and getting a room to search for Bilbo's home tomorrow, but he was so tired of waiting and impatient that tomorrow seemed like an eternity. He shook his head and decided to keep on going to try to find Bilbo. He came this far and the weather isn't as cold as it is in the mountain so he could handle it.  

An older looking hobbit with a lantern was walking his way. When he saw Thorin he almost dropped his lantern. He hadn't seen a dwarf in such a long time. 

“M-May I help you sir?” he stuttered, the hobbit was still a bit baffled to see a dwarf wandering around the Shire.  

“Yes I think you can. I'm looking for Master Baggins.” 

“Baggins? Which Baggins? There are many Baggins' here in the Shire.” 

“I'm looking for Bilbo Baggins.” The old hobbit sputtered and grasped his heart. 

“Bless me, you're not talking about Mad Baggins are you?” Thorin furrowed his brows. He already didn't like the sound of Bilbo being called mad. 

“Mad?” 

“Yes! Mad indeed! Running off to go on some sort of dangerous adventure and not coming back after a full year, quite mad if you ask me. Why it is isn't proper for a Baggins like himself to be going off for an adventure. It's got to be that Took blood in him. Ugh, the nerve.” Thorin's chest puffed up with anger, fists tightening ready to strike at the old hobbit. Did he not know what Bilbo had done for an entire kingdom? Risking his life for Thorin when Azog almost killed him, being almost eaten by trolls, chased down by countless of orcs and facing down a fire breathing dragon because Bilbo couldn't understand what it must be like to not have a home, to have it taken away from you and he did it for the Company so that they can have their home back! The one who was mad thinking that Bilbo is mad was obviously this crazed hobbit! But Thorin thought it was best not to be rude to the hobbit...yet. He still needed directions to find Bilbo's house.  

“Regardless. Can you please point me to the direction of where Bilbo lives.” 

“And why must you see Mad Baggins?” _Mahal give me strength to not choke this fool to death._  

“It is none of your concern. I've traveled a very long way to see him and that is all you need to know. Now. Where. Is. His. House?” Thorin growled. His cold blue eyes unblinking towards the old hobbit's gray ones. The hobbit faltered a bit and lead him the way. The trees were covered in snow but Thorin remembered when they were full of green life and as they were trudging down the road everything became familiar. He noticed that Bilbo's house was far away from everyone else which is what Thorin already liked so far. He didn't want anyone near him and Bilbo. He wanted it to be just them.  

They made it to his door and the old hobbit left him and warned him about catching Bilbo's madness as if it were contagious. Thorin almost punched him in the face, but he assured himself that he would do it later if the hobbit ever said anything bad about Bilbo in his face again. The round green door with the golden knob in the middle was a sight for sore eyes. The door had a wreath in the middle with a maroon and blue ribbon wrapped around it. He smiled wide when he noticed the mark that Gandalf left on Bilbo's door was still there. _Well now or never._  

Thorin knocked on the door and waited.  

~ 

Bilbo was sipping his tea on his favorite armchair. These days were the hardest sometimes where he didn't have the Company to... well keep him company. His house was too quiet nowadays without the rowdiness of the dwarves. He misses their tales and cheerful singing; their hearty laughs and smiles. He sipped his honey lemon tea when he heard a heavy knock on the door. He looked at his pocket watch and saw that it was late for any guests to arrive at his door, then again he rarely had guests over.  

The only few people that ever visited him was Prim and Drogo with their little son Frodo as well with Hamfast and his wife and few children. After his adventure with the Company the hobbits in Hobbiton had looked at him differently, they started to call him Mad Baggins because why on earth would a hobbit who is well off want to run off with a bunch of barbaric looking dwarves and face all sorts of uncomfortable dangers?  

Besides, Bilbo wasn't much of a social hobbit. Oh sure, he'll go to a party every now and then because what hobbit doesn't like parties? But he still missed that sweet taste of adventure. It may have been strange to others but to Bilbo he would do it again in a heartbeat if he had another opportunity. The adrenaline pumping in his veins, the gorgeous sights of different towns and people, the happiness of being with someone and sharing memories of an adventure that they embarked on, all these things that an adventure can bring still floats around in Bilbo's mind from time to time. But it was so strange, everyone should all be in bed by now. The knocking became louder this time. Well the knocking wasn't going to cease unless he opened it. 

"Who in the world could it be at this hour?" _I swear to_ _Yavanna_ _if it's those damn_ _Proudfoots_ _I'll-_  

Bilbo opened the door ready to shout out whoever was disturbing his night when he saw the tall figure on his porch. Oh. That definitely wasn't the Proudfoot boys that loved to tease him on a daily basis. Bilbo tried to hold back a sob but failed immensely. The lump in his throat was hurting him and salty tears streamed down on his cheeks. His head felt light and he blinked his eyes a few more times letting more tears roll down on his face because, no, he cannot be real. He just can't! 

"Hello Bilbo." Thorin said. Leaving all his doubts into the dust Bilbo lunged out to Thorin giving him a big hug. He was so warm and big and safe and always smelled so good. Everything about Thorin always overwhelmed Bilbo but at this point he didn't care if he was making a complete fool of himself. Thorin was alive and that was all that mattered now. The reason why he didn't want to say goodbye to him when he was in Erebor was because he was afraid that Thorin was still angry with him and that maybe if he did see him in such a wounded state he thought that his goodbye was going to be permanent; he just couldn't handle that. And so like a coward he slipped away and never said anything to him. For months now, Bilbo assumed that Thorin was dead that he died of his wounds since he hadn't heard a scrap of news from the Company.  

"Oh thank Yavanna! You're alive!" Bilbo said while cupping his face. Thorin leaned into his touch and brought their foreheads together. Bilbo began to cry harder. He was filled with such joy. This was truly the best Yuletide ever! 

"Please come in. You must be freezing!" Bilbo ushered Thorin inside.  

"I'm alright. This weather isn't so bad not like in the mountain." Thorin brought his sack inside Bilbo's home and left it on the couch in the living room. Bilbo couldn't help but stare at Thorin. Did he get taller? Stronger? Was that even possible? _His hair got longer. Oh and there's a bit more silver streaks than before._ _Guh_ _! He looks more handsome, how is that even possible?_ Once Thorin had everything settled, Bilbo offered him a cuppa.  

"I can't believe that you're here." Bilbo whispered. 

"Neither can I." 

“I'm so happy that you are here...but why did you come back?” Bilbo looked away holding back what tears he had left, “I thought you were dead.” 

"No. I'm very much alive." 

“Why didn't you tell me that you were alive?” Thorin sighed deeply. This was it, this is where he was going to figure out if Bilbo was mad at him for the way he treated him. 

"Because I thought....I thought that you resented me after the way I had treated you. I wanted to write, but I was a coward thinking that you hated me and I just didn't want to know if you did or not. And I thought you were sick of me and I knew how much you missed your home... I don't know, I just couldn't bring myself to write to you." Thorin looked away and focused on the orange glow of the fireplace.  

"Resented?" Bilbo gasped, “Thorin Oakenshield! I could never resent you. I thought you hated me because I betrayed you. I took the Arkenstone without your knowledge and I thought that you still hated me for it.” 

Thorin looked at him with disbelief. Is he serious? How can he think that? 

"I wanted to say my farewell to you, truly I did; I didn't want to leave you. I was in a panic state when I saw that you passed out, for a moment I thought you died on me, but I saw how wounded you were and I thought that you were going to die...and I just couldn't bare to think that if I did say goodbye it would have been permanent. So I left." Bilbo said. Tears began to roll down on his face again. By talking about the whole situation all over again began to settle in Bilbo's mind that this whole situation was real. Since leaving Erebor, he tried to forget even though he didn't want to and he promised that he would remember, but thinking that Thorin was dead just switched his mind to try and forget. 

Thorin looked at Bilbo longingly. He got up from his seat and knelt down in front of Bilbo. 

"I could never hate you amrâlimê. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You saved my life and dealt with my stubbornness and have fought with me and listened. I should have written to you and should have told you that I was alive." 

"I should have written to. I should've said goodbye-" 

"No! I'm glad that you didn't say goodbye." 

"What?" Bilbo looked at him with glassy eyes, "why?" 

"Because I feel that I wouldn't be able to tell you how much I love you if you said goodbye. I don't want goodbyes from us, I just want us...I just want us to be present." Bilbo stifled a sob and yet still more tears came through. 

"Y-Y-You-" Bilbo took a ragged deep breath, "You...love me?" 

Thorin brought Bilbo's face to his and pressed their foreheads together. "With all my heart." 

~ 

Bilbo finally calmed down and they began to gather Thorin's belongings to his new room. Thorin's new room was the biggest guest bedroom in the house. It had a window with dainty curtains. A four post bed that was big enough for Thorin's height; the pillows were fluffed and smelled like fresh linen. The sheets were soft and smooth, the night stand was sturdy and had Bilbo's mother's doilies decorated on top. There even was a desk inside his room as well with a small armchair. Thorin unpacked all of his belongings. Bilbo was twiddling with his fingers. He didn't know what to think if he were to be honest with himself. Thorin was alive! Breathing, moving, heart beating inside the cage of his ribs...alive.  

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Thorin said. 

"What is it?" 

"Why are people calling you Mad Baggins?" Thorin already knew the answer, thanks to that nasty hobbit that he met, but he still wanted to hear Bilbo's side of the story. 

"Oh that? It's cause I went on the quest is all. Don't mind what the hobbits are saying about me-" 

"I do mind! They shouldn't treat you like that! If they knew what you had done they would be looking at you as if you were a god!" Thorin growled. Bilbo laughed. 

"A god? Oh Thorin, you're so dramatic. I don't really care what they think of me; it honestly doesn't bother me and plus it means that they don't annoy me anymore. Sure, I'll get stares if I'm at the market but I've always kept to myself anyways." Thorin still didn't like the fact that everyone saw Bilbo as mad. He hated that word too, mad. He was once mad himself for the lust of gold and he doesn't like how the word 'mad' was being used lightly around Bilbo. Bilbo wasn't mad. He has courage, he's smart, massively charming, maybe a bit skittish and deliciously handsome. Thorin couldn't stop staring at Bilbo and wondered what it must be like to ravish him. 

Once they had settled Thorin's room, Bilbo asked what the news and gossip was going on in Erebor. Thorin told him the trade meetings and how Thranduil was still being a tree hugging asshole. Bilbo laughed, looks like elves will always be unfavorable to him. He asked how Fili and Kili were and the Company. He was thrilled to hear that everyone was alive and well. Thorin told him that Fili was king now and knew that he was going to be a great king. Bilbo agreed with him, despite being mischievous like his brother Kili, he was always mature and looked up to Thorin so he knew that the kingdom was going to prosper well. Bilbo told Thorin how he craved for another adventure and how he would love to see the mountain again. He wanted to see the majesty of the mountain, the stones and carvings of stories of the dwarves, the city of Dale and its restoration. Everything! He wants to see it all of it over and over again. Thorin already was planning in his head on where to go and to show Bilbo new worlds and places to see. 

~ 

The signs of winter were beginning to melt into spring. The air was becoming warmer and the icicles on the trees were melting slowly. The green grass could be shown in patches as the snow was drifting away. The flower buds on the branches were coming forth into the world to show off their beauty and bright colors. The animals were all slowly waking up from their long hibernation. It was as if Yavanna herself was breathing life on the earth and sweeping away the death of winter. The process of winter turning into spring in the Shire was something Thorin would never forget.  

~ 

Present. 

It was springtime in the Shire. Thorin had been with Bilbo for a few months now and they already had a routine going for them. Thorin always woke up first getting things ready for Bilbo before their day started. It didn't take long for Thorin to realize that Bilbo was not a morning person, but even though he hated mornings he was never late for breakfast. That was another thing that Thorin had to get used to. Hobbits ate several meals a day! He was only used to three meals a day, but apparently hobbits found that eating only three meals a day was blasphemy. But Bilbo never pushed Thorin to eat second breakfast or elevenses or supper. Everything seemed great. They talked a lot, stole a few naughty glances at each other and read together. They were like an old married couple but without being married. 

All the hobbits that lived in the Shire had to take some time getting used to Thorin's presence. Some of them warned him about Mad Baggins and how his madness might slip into Thorin's mind, but Thorin always set them straight and would fight on Bilbo's behalf. Thorin's temper didn't go unnoticed when the same hobbit who had led him to his house caught sight of Thorin again. He became ignorant and teased at Bilbo, so Thorin did what any dwarf would've done...he punched him in the face leaving a black shiny eye.  

When the other hobbits heard about that, it spread through the Shire like wildfire and often told others to watch out for him. They all knew, because hobbits are always nosy and love the juiciest gossip, that Thorin used to be king of Erebor. Which was most likely why nobody ever messed with him when he was defending Bilbo, minus the dumb hobbit who got in his way. He was big, tall, intimidating and brutally honest when it came down to the people he loved.  

 As the days passed, Thorin became restless. Thorin still had yet to learn how to relax. All his life he's been a warrior, a prince, then a blacksmith for Men, then a warrior again to reclaim his homeland, then a king for a short period of time; they all had one thing in common and that was work. He's worked all his life and by almost doing nothing is slowly driving Thorin mad. His hands itched for him to carve something but he was not a toy maker like Bofur. He wanted to forge something with iron and steel, but hobbits never used steel or iron. He fiddled around with Bilbo's house, like working on the plumbing, fixing little things here and there, but it was never enough.  

Bilbo noticed how Thorin paced around the house and saw how his fingers twiddled almost as if he was anxious. So one day, Bilbo got up bright and early before Thorin woke up and went off to see his good friend Hamfast. He knew that Hamfast knew a lot of people that needed forgers and blacksmiths in Bree so he asked him to put a good word for Thorin.  

"He's growing restless Hamfast, he needs a job." 

"Why can't he just relax? He's retired ain't he?"  

"Yes, but remember he's a dwarf who's worked all his life. It's hard on him. Please just put a good word on him. Tell him he's a very hard worker and has worked with Men and is a great forger." 

"I'll see what I can do Mr. Bilbo."  

"Thank you," Bilbo said, "oh and Hamfast? Don't tell them his name." 

"What, why? Then what am I supposed to tell them?" 

"Because I'm sure there's already word that he was king Under the Mountain and I don't want them pressuring him or bothering him with ridiculous questions. There's already enough gossip and I don't want any of it following Thorin. Just tell them a dwarf wants work is all. I know they need workers and Thorin is a very hard worker!" 

Hamfast told Bilbo he'll see what he can do. Bilbo thanked him and went off to the market to gather up some things for dinner. 

Weeks had passed and Thorin was happily to tell Bilbo that he found work that deals with iron and steel and blacksmithing near the Shire so he wouldn't have to go all the way to Bree. Bilbo hid his smirk but congratulated anyways, even though he knew he was behind all of this. He also had to thank Hamfast for finding him work that wasn't so far away. _Maybe some seed cake._ Bilbo couldn't bare to stand Thorin pacing and to stop him from what dwarves do best which was to work, work, work.  

~ 

It was still springtime. The flowers were in full bloom with bright colors and sweet aromas. Thorin couldn't believe how many different colors there were and how different each flower was. There were big flowers with huge petals, some with thin fragile petals that looked like fairy wings. Pale colors, vivid colors, dark cool colors, Mahal there were so many! Wildflowers sprouted like twinkling lights in the open fields. There were only a few grey days which led to light showers to water the plants and trees all over the Shire; and when the sun shown after the rain it sparkled like the most gorgeous diamonds in Erebor. 

Throughout the end of winter and the beginning of spring, he noticed how there were many children roaming around. So many children!  

"Is it normal for a hobbit woman to have many children?" Thorin asked one day while Bilbo was curled up beside him continuing a good book. 

"Oh yes. Grandma Took was one out of ten children." 

"Ten?!" Thorin baffled. 

"Is it not normal for dwarrowdams to have as many children?" 

"No. A child is rare among my people. Dis nearly died when she had Kili." 

"Oh my. Sounds like Kili has been trouble from the start." 

Thorin barked a laugh and agreed with him. Kili always was the most malicious dwarf he ever met. 

~ 

Thorin noticed how young hobbits started to court each other left and right, so he asked Bilbo what it was all about. Bilbo told him that springtime was usually the most popular time to court someone because the flowers were in bloom. Unlike dwarves, who make things by hands from metal or gold, hobbits picked flowers and weaved them into flower crowns to give to their special someone. Thorin felt a flush down his neck. He still hadn't told Bilbo about how he truly believes that he's his One. He wanted to take things slow because they had all the time they needed, but he did want to make it official and what better way than to express his love by accepting Bilbo's culture.  

He remembered before he left to come to the Shire that Ori gave him a book about how hobbit's court. He opened it and saw a few doodles that Ori had done throughout their quest. He read Ori's scribbles and read that hobbits do indeed pick flowers for their intended just as Bilbo said, but then there was something that caught his attention. He not only had to pick flowers, he had to weave them into a flower crown. He's never really handled plants before; the only dwarves who handle with plants are the healers who use the plants as medicines or tonics. _Are there meaning towards the flowers? Do I have to pick a specific flower? Oh Mahal, what if I don’t pick out his favorite color?_ There were so many questions that he wanted to ask and Ori's book only went so far. It talked about weddings and families but he didn't go into too much detail as Thorin would've liked about how to court a hobbit properly.   

So he decided to go the next day to ask Hamfast more questions about courting. 

Hamfast was out in his garden bright and early like always.  

"Oh, hello Mr. Thorin. What can I do for you?" Hamfast chirped. Thorin chuckled, no matter how many times he's told Hamfast to call him by his name it seemed like he would never comply. 

"I know this may sound strange, but I was wondering if you could tell me a bit more about how hobbits court." Thorin said looking away with a blush rising from his cheeks. 

"Oh. That's not so strange at all. Well since it's spring time it means the flowers are in full bloom and hobbits who admire each other or want to court one another pick flowers and make flower crowns to symbolize their love for each other." 

"I can just pick any flower?" 

"Oh gracious no! If I picked an orange lily and gave it my wife, I would've been beaten senseless!" 

"And...what does an orange lily mean?" 

"Hatred." Thorin's eyes widened. How can a beautiful flower have a meaning such as the word hate? It seemed like beauty was pretty deceitful since all the flowers that grew in the Shire were beautiful in their own way, but carried such hurtful meanings. 

"So...any specific hobbit you had in mind?" Hamfast wagged his eyebrows. Thorin rolled his eyes. Hamfast already knew that he was madly in love with Bilbo. 

"You already know my friend. Is there by any chance that you can send me a list of flowers?" Hamfast's eyes sparkled and his smile widened. He went back inside and quickly wrote down a long list of flowers that had special beautiful meanings that Thorin could use for Bilbo, he even drew a few flowers on what they looked like that he thought that Bilbo would love the most. 

"You know, from a friend to a friend, Bilbo's favorite color other than blue is yellow." He winked and went back to his garden. 

~ 

Bilbo woke up to find Thorin gone. _Hm. Perhaps he went to work already?_ Bilbo made some tea for himself and was lost in his thoughts. Seeing all the young hobbits displaying their affection by presenting them flowers had him feeling a bit empty. Don't get him wrong; he loved that Thorin decided to live with him and loves him, but he wants to make it official. So like any other hobbit he decided to go out into a secluded field that he's been going to since he was a fauntling and was going to pick flowers for Thorin. Thorin had already asked a few questions about hobbit culture and Bilbo had answered them all to the best of his ability...so maybe, hopefully, Thorin would catch the hint that Bilbo is serious about him and wants to spend the rest of his life with him. 

Leaving behind his cup of tea and biscuits behind, he grabbed a light tunic and some brown pants from his closet and left his home to pick flowers for Thorin. He trudged down the path that was hidden behind huge bushes that was always stuffed full of berries and thorns. Wildflowers were everywhere once Bilbo made it to the field. The field was sprinkled in yellows, oranges, blushes and blues. Each flower was in full bloom showing off their beauty and awaiting for bumblebees to gather their pollen.  

He didn't want to pick any bright flowers for Thorin like pinks and yellows. He wanted something that matched his personality and wanted the flower to have the perfect meaning that he was serious about loving him. He knows that Thorin knows that Bilbo loves him with all his heart; he did risk his life multiple times to save Thorin, if that's not real love then he doesn't know what is. He scrounged around to find the perfect flower that he could turn into a flower crown. He's gone through tulips, roses, carnations, chrysanthemums, ivies and violets. But all these gorgeous flowers just didn't match Thorin. The sun was high and there were no clouds in sight meaning that it was getting a little too warm to be hunched over to pick out flowers. Bilbo went to sit down underneath an old oak tree and decided to rest for a little while.  

Across from him were some beautiful blue flowers. They were blue stocks. The stocks blew lightly with the breeze; gathering up as much sunshine as they possible could. When the sun shown on them they bloomed a deep purple. _Oh_. _They're perfect!_   

They looked absolutely beautiful and Bilbo knew that their meaning was beautiful as well. The color definitely matched Thorin, cool, hidden beauty and majestic. Bilbo immediately picked as many as he could and began to weave them into a flower crown. He took his time wanting it to be perfect like Thorin. Bit by bit, stem by stem he was finished with the crown. Bilbo noticed that he still had a few left and remembered the way that dwarves court was by braiding and something with beads.  

So he saved them for a special occasion.  

~ 

Throughout the entire day, Thorin gathered a bunch of yellow daffodils that he found a patch of just beyond the borders of the Shire. The bright yellow starred petal flower would look gorgeous on Bilbo's head, but Thorin's sword roughened hand was harsh when he tried to create the flower crown. Everything was so delicate and fragile; every time he wove the stems together they wouldn't stay. Each time they broke or were yanked off. He was growing frustrated and almost decided to throw away the flowers and create a bead instead for him, but he collected himself before his temper got the best of him and continued. 

This was for Bilbo and he no longer lived in Erebor; he lived in the Shire now so he feels that he must abide by their customs especially when it came down to courting. So he tried again and again until he finally got it right. He knew it wasn't as perfect as he would've hoped but it was a major improvement compared to all the other torn flower crowns. He carried the flower crown as delicately as possible on his way to Bag End excited to see Bilbo's face when he shows him what he's done for him.  

~ 

Bilbo reached to the house first. He was excited to see Thorin's face when he presented him his flower crown, but then creeping shadow of doubt cultivated his mind. _What if he doesn't like it? What if a flower crown is not manly enough for him?_ _Oh sweet_ _Yavanna_ _! I shouldn't have done this! I_ _should hide it and-_  

"Bilbo? Bilbo are you home?" 

Bilbo didn't make a peep. _Fuck! Where can I hide the crown?_  

"I know you're home, there's cake crumbs on the table." 

 _Damn. I really should be more careful._  

"Bilbo? Where are you? Are you hiding from me little burglar?" Bilbo shuddered. Merciful! Nobody should sound that delectable. Better to come out now before he regretted it. He showed himself to Thorin from the corner of the living room.  

"There you are. Why were you hiding?" Thorin asked with a toothy grin. _Keep it together Bilbo! Keep. It. Together!_  

"I...uh," Bilbo took a deep breath, "I wanted to give you something." 

"Oh? Well looks like two minds think alike because I wanted to give you something." It was Thorin's turn now to become nervous. _Mahal...I hope he likes it._  

"Oh really? Well mine can wait." 

"No, surely mine can wait, what did you want to give me?" 

"No, no, no I insist that you show my yours first." 

"Bilbo!" 

"Thorin!" 

They both looked at each other knowing that their stubbornness wasn't going to go away unless someone showed them what they wanted to give to each other first. Bilbo sucked it up and decided to be the bigger hobbit and closed his eyes and showed Thorin his flower crown. 

"I-I-I know that it's not manly or whatnot but I just really love you and I didn't know how to make something dwarvish or-" 

"I love it." Thorin whispered. Wait? What? Did Bilbo hear that correctly? He loved it? 

"Y-You do?" Bilbo said opening his eyes and looking at Thorin. 

"Of course I do! I feel so honored that you made me this. I love the color." 

"Oh thank heavens! I was so worried that you wouldn't like it and-" 

"Here!" Thorin shoved the crown in Bilbo's face and all Bilbo saw was yellow flowers blocking Thorin. To any other hobbit the flower crown wouldn't satisfy them because it wasn't perfect, but in Bilbo's eyes it was far from imperfection. It was perfectly imperfect which showed him that Thorin put a lot of love and thought into it. 

"I know it's not perfect. Flowers are so fucking delicate and-" Thorin was crushed from Bilbo's hug. All he heard was Bilbo muffling 'I love it! I love it! I love it! How did you know my favorite color was yellow?' 

Yes, Thorin would definitely have to thank Hamfast later. 

"One day ghivashel...I would make a bead for you. I promise." 

 _Is it possible to die from happiness?_ Bilbo wondered. 

~ 

They both had flowers in their hair for the rest of the day while working in the garden. Bilbo's smile didn't dissipate through the entire day and his smile matched the bright yellow crown on his head; he kept telling Thorin how excited he was to have his own bead soon. While they continued with their gardening, Bilbo couldn't help but to love to see the blue stocks on Thorin's hair. He never saw Thorin wearing his crown from Erebor, but Bilbo's Took side was burning with pride thinking how his flower crown was probably better looking than the royal crown. But of course he kept that to himself.  

The sun started to set and they both realized that they skipped afternoon tea and dinner. Their hands and trousers were covered in rich soil. They smelled of grass, sweet flowers and sunshine. They gathered enough vegetables from Bilbo's vegetable garden into the kitchen.  

"We're completely filthy. We should take a bath before we have supper." Bilbo said. 

"We?" Thorin asked with a wolfish grin. Oh...Bilbo's Baggins' side wanted to scream that he didn't mean it, but his Took side was positively screaming yes, yes, yes together! Of course together, all wet and slippery and just yes fucking together! Well they were practically together anyways so why not play along? 

"If you want." Bilbo said with his lashes low and lips pouted. Oh Mahal have mercy on him. He only did a simple gesture and it had Thorin melting in an instant. Thorin's eyes were dilating at the sight of Bilbo's flirtatious quirk.  

"I really want to." 

"Well you already know where I'm heading so..." Bilbo heads off to the bathroom and, yes, he probably did walk swinging his hips a little over exaggeratingly. And maybe he did hear Thorin groan a bit which stirred him to give a devilish smirk.  

They went inside Bilbo's bathroom which had a large tub in the corner. Bilbo knew that confidence was key and he didn't want to ruin the mood cause his body was a lot softer than Thorin's. So Bilbo began to undress before he had second thoughts. He knew that Thorin was behind him clearly enjoying the show that he was receiving. He shucked off his trousers and well...he did have to admit that his bum looked nice and from the sound of a choked groan, he knew that Thorin loved looking at his nice bum. Bilbo was completely naked now covering his hands on his soft cock. 

"Your turn." Bilbo challenged. Thorin never backed down from a challenge. He had no problem with undressing and being naked in front of Bilbo or anyone for that matter. He shrugged off his pants and small clothes first leaving Bilbo to stare at his thick cock. _Oh sweet heavens, how on this good earth is that going to fit me? Can I even fit it in inside my mouth?_ Thorin's cock was thick and flaccid. His balls furred and heavy. Thorin took off his shirt and revealed his hard muscles and white scars across his body. He looked good enough to eat. Bilbo felt his mouth watering and had the need to lick and bite every single part of Thorin's body.  

Once they got an eyeful of each other, Bilbo went inside the tub which was already filled with warm water. Bilbo's tub was pretty large so they both could fit inside it together. Thorin got inside the tub with a blush from both of their faces. The water sloshed and splashed around them once they both settled inside together. Then it suddenly became a bit awkward. They weren't young like before and they hadn't laid with anyone in a really long time so it was almost as if they were tweens experiencing all of this all over again. Not knowing how to flirt, even if they just did not too long ago, not knowing how to talk naughty...nothing. It all came to a blank.  

Thorin unbraided his hair slowly and grabbed the shampoo. He was going to wash his hair when Bilbo smiled at him and washed his hair for him. Scrubbing away the dirt and grime from Thorin's thick hair had him moaning unintentionally. That brought a spark inside Bilbo's insides. He wanted to hear that again. So he scrubbed harder, scarping the scalp and receiving a deep purr from Thorin. He moved down from his hair to his hard muscled body covered in scars from previous battles.  

Thorin can feel his cock twitching with interest as Bilbo's hands run up and down his body in slow circular movements to ease up the knots in his muscles. He bit his lower lip to suppress another groan because damn this just feels too good. Thorin was panting and if Bilbo continued he would surely spill in a matter of seconds. He turned around and told Bilbo that it was his turn to be cleaned up. 

Thorin soaked up Bilbo's hair with his shampoo and lathered it up. He conditioned his hair and smoothed it out; his hair darkened from the water yet still shined in the soft yellow light in his bathroom. He grabbed his body soap and saw the soapsuds to form. He rubbed his soap foamed hands onto Bilbo's shoulders where he saw light freckles splattered like the constellations in the diamond night sky. Thorin rubbed down past his arms, his ribs, massaging the knots that formed from working out in the garden all day, each receiving a groan from Bilbo's lips, feeling every dip and crevice that his body had to offer until he settled on his waist. Bilbo's entire body became flushed and this time it wasn't from the warm bathwater. His body was blushed like a red rose in spring. Blood began to swell on his cock from Thorin's hands massaging his body. Oh it felt so good and pleasantly naughty. He cupped his prick with his hands protectively, at least to have some decency and maybe it was from shyness as well. He hadn't rolled around in a while and he always thought that he was going to remain a bachelor for the rest of his life.  

Thorin saw Bilbo fidgeting and his eyes trailed down to where Bilbo's hands were. _Ah._ He brought his hands to his and slowly separated them.  

"You don't need to hide from me ghivashel. I want to see all of you." Thorin whispered in his ear. Bilbo felt a zip down his spine. There was no way that someone should sound that nice and that deep.  

"What do you need Bilbo?" Thorin lightly kissed the slope of his shoulder. _This damn dwarf! He knows what I want! Damn! Damn! Damn!_   

"I need...I-" Bilbo gasped when Thorin's hand began to stroke his engorged cock slowly. Bilbo bucked into his Thorin's palm. Panting like a bitch in heat and oh Yavanna yes, Thorin knew just the right amount of pressure. He jerked his hips relishing as Thorin stroked and twisted his already leaking cock. 

"Look at you. Already leaking and begging. Hm? What was it that you needed?" Thorin smirked. Oh. He wasn't going to get away with this so easily. Bilbo turned around so quick that it took Thorin a second to realize what had happened. The water splashed around the edges of the tub. Their mouths collided. Tongues slotted into each other feeling the wet muscle searching the caverns of their mouths. Teeth clashed and lips were beginning to swell from the rough kissing. Their kiss was sloppy and hasty. They were both gasping for air but still kept continuing to kiss as if it was their last.  

They were both lustfully touch starved; they craved each other like a starving man who hadn't seen food in months. Bilbo touched Thorin everywhere he could reach. Whatever shyness he had simply disappeared in an instant. Thorin made him feel safe so he felt like there was no need to feel shy. He touched his biceps and squeezed them relishing the hard muscles. Yavanna, the strength that this man has. Just the thought of it sends Bilbo's mind into a dizzying state wondering what Thorin can do with those arms of his. His hands travelled south where his hand met with Thorin's large hard cock. He was thick and throbbing each time Bilbo gave his prick an experimental twist which had Thorin's hips jerk. Thorin was panting from Bilbo's small ministrations. He continued to kiss Bilbo like a mad man while Bilbo jerked him off.  

Thorin stopped kissing, much to Bilbo's disapproval wanting him back in his mouth this instant, but all protests turned into wanton moans when Thorin moved his lips to Bilbo's ears. He licked the shell of his ear and nibbled onto the tip. Bilbo's legs began to buckle and his heart thumped so loud. Thorin could tell that Bilbo was close when he gripped his cock. Thorin groaned from the squeeze and that was it. Bilbo came without being touched and he felt the tremors around his entire body. Cum swirled around the bathwater like milk. He was quaking all over. His toes curled from sweet pleasure. Bilbo's body became pliant and leaned into Thorin. Thorin was like an ox, unmoving, not bothered by his weight at all; he was big, warm and safe.  

"Hmm. I'm glad that I know your weakness." He gleamed. Bilbo mewled as his response, feeling blissful to retort back. Thorin was still painfully hard. Having Bilbo's body so close to him and Bilbo burying his nose in his chest gave Thorin the urge to just twist him around and bend him over and fuck him like he was an animal in a rut and mark him so that everyone would know that he belonged to him. He needed to be inside Bilbo now!  

"Stand up. Now." Thorin demanded. Bilbo didn't have to be told twice. Ooohh. This possessiveness thrilled Bilbo. It wasn't the same mad Thorin when he was lusting after gold in Erebor, no, this was Thorin who wanted to show him that he treasured him and loved him. Bilbo stood and placed both of his hands on the edges of the tub lifting his plump arse to Thorin. He looked behind his shoulders and saw Thorin's eyes dark and hungry. He wiggled his ass in the air wanting Thorin to just get on with it and shove his thick hard cock inside him, filling him to the brim and wanting to feel sore in the morning. Bilbo rubbed his ass on Thorin's cock already relishing on how thick his cock is and how he'll rip him open. _Ooohh_ _, he's so thick and big._ _Mmm_ _, can't wait for him to fill me up._  Thorin licked his lips. Bilbo shouldn't be this naughty, he always saw him as sweet and innocent like the daffodils that he picked for him, but he's never been so wrong before. Bilbo was incredibly naughty. Showing off his ass and rubbing it desperately on his cock just showed how bad he wants Thorin inside him. 

"Please Thorin." Bilbo whispered with wet glassy eyes. Thorin lifted Bilbo's hips even further and separated his cheeks so he can see the small pink hole that would soon be wide and leaking. He bends over and licks a swipe on his hole. Bilbo gasped and stilled. This was incredibly dirty. No proper hobbit would ever dare to do such a thing, but Thorin kept lapping like a hungry dog and suddenly Bilbo stopped caring if this wasn't proper or not. Bilbo grinded on Thorin's face, loving the burn from Thorin's beard and gave a small shout when Thorin probed his tongue inside him.  

Thorin loved to hear Bilbo, it was almost like he was praising him. He pressed his tongue as far as he could reach and loved the taste of him, his taste heavy on his tongue. He tasted musky and smelled like his garden. He could eat him forever, eat him out till Bilbo would feel numb or oversensitive or begging for release. Thorin stopped and saw Bilbo's hole twitch with excitement wanting his cock, but Thorin knew that if he fucked him Bilbo would be experiencing pain more than pleasure. He circled the tight ring from the pad of his finger and tested to push it in. His hole resisted but gave way eventually. _Mahal, he's so tight._  Bilbo's hole clenched and unclenched milking Thorin's finger. Thorin grabbed the oil that Bilbo had in the bathroom, he never asked what is was for, but now he's beginning to see why he's kept it. He lubed up his fingers and shoved two fingers this time. Bilbo shouted loving the feel of Thorin's thick fingers prepping him for his cock. His fingers created a come hither motion which hit Bilbo's sweet spot. Bilbo saw stars and trembled, telling Thorin yes, yes, yes do that again. Thorin complied and hit Bilbo's spot again and again.  

He saw Bilbo's body twitching ready for release. No, no, no he doesn't want him to cum yet. He's going to wait like the good boy he is. Thorin removed his fingers and saw Bilbo's hole wide enough and oh so ready. Bilbo whined and shoved his ass on Thorin's cock wanting it to fill him up like a bitch. Thorin lubed up his length and stroked it. He aligned the swollen head of his cock inside Bilbo's twitching hole inch by inch. Bilbo's insides felt boiling hot. He was so tight and oh sweet Mahal this cannot be real, it can't be this good. Thorin had to control himself to not rut inside him hard and fast, he had to think about Bilbo's pleasure. 

Bilbo's insides felt speared as Thorin kept pushing his large cock inside him. At first he felt the burn but it quickly became pleasure. Every touch that Thorin gave him felt like flames licking across his body. Thorin's cock finally settled in to the root and Bilbo squeezed around it enjoying the hard length around him.  

"You can move, love. Please move!" Bilbo begged. Thorin grabbed his hips in a bruising grip and snapped his hips as deep as he can go. It hit Bilbo's sweet spot causing him to shout and yell obscenities. Thorin fucked him harder and faster loving the way that Bilbo shouted out his name telling him to go faster, harder, oohh yes right there love, right there! The only noise inside the bathroom was the water sloshing around and the skin slapping against each other. It was becoming too much for the both of them. Thorin's cock fit inside Bilbo so perfectly like a puzzle piece. Bilbo's hole kept milking Thorin's cock that made him absolutely crazy and made him fucked him even harder. Bilbo begged please, please, please cum inside me! Fill me up till I'm leaking! Such dirty words coming from an innocent mouth like Bilbo's had Thorin biting on the slope of Bilbo's shoulder and neck marking him like a wild animal in heat. Bilbo's prick was so hard and an angry red needing its release now. Thorin's arm snaked around Bilbo's throat delighting the feel of Bilbo's pulse quickening. His other arm slid down to grip Bilbo's cock matching the thrusts that he was giving him.  

Too much! It was too much! Thorin's powerful hand on his throat, his hand squeezing and jerking him off and having his ass pounded roughly and sweetly. His stomach spasmed and he came hard. Bilbo screamed from his pleasure, electric sparks running through his body. Feeling Bilbo cum had Thorin thrusting inside him even faster and Thorin was so close because he was loosing control and gripped Bilbo's throat harder. His cock throbbed inside him, pulsing out thick creamy cum inside Bilbo. Thorin shallowly thrusted inside Bilbo prolonging his orgasm and instinctually cumming deeper inside Bilbo. He released his grip on Bilbo's throat, he saw his handprint and his bite mark and he was darkly proud it. The bathroom was filled with pants from the two that were calming down from their high. Thorin slowly pulled out and saw Bilbo's hole leaking and puffy.  

Thorin pressed Bilbo's bite mark making it a deeper shade of red, "You're mine now." Bilbo trembled at his words and nodded, "Yes, yes, yes I'm yours. I'll always be yours." 

~ 

They cleaned up themselves after their lovemaking and dried themselves off with fresh warm towels. Thorin rubbed Bilbo's hair with his towel leaving his hair more unruly and fluffy. Of course Bilbo whined about it trying to brush it down with his fingers while Thorin laughed. He's never been so in love and had never felt these strong emotions whirling inside his heart. It sometimes almost became too much, all those feelings of happiness and joy overfilling him. He was so used to grief and loss that it should feel foreign to him, but it surprisingly didn't. Bilbo felt natural and made him feel good and really that was all Thorin ever wanted. They decided to not put on their pajamas, instead they went to Bilbo's bed completely bare. Soft skin against hard muscles. The smell of flowers versus the smell of spice and metal. Everything felt blissful. Outside the window they heard the soft shower of rain. They both curled up against each other lulled to sleep from the soft rain outside of the Shire. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! And please, please, please remember that I haven't written anything in a long time, especially a story this lengthy so there will most likely be grammar mistakes and errors. It's not beta'd! I'm still getting back into the swing of writing on account of how long I haven't been writing, so practice makes perfect. Comment if you wish, I would love to hear all the feedback from you guys and I'm sure it would lift up my spirits. :') 
> 
> See you next time in the season of Summer.
> 
> PS: This was my first time writing smut. Writing smut is so hard (no pun intended lol). So I hope I made it steamy for all you smut loving readers.
> 
> Khuzdul words:
> 
> -ghivashel: treasure of all treasure  
> -Amrâlimê: my love
> 
> Flower meanings (I don't know how accurate this is, I got it from this site http://thelanguageofflowers.com/): 
> 
> -daffodils: You're the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You  
> -blue stocks: bonds of affection, you'll always be beautiful to me


End file.
